Because I'm a Girl
by Legendre'Rose
Summary: Durante su infancia Natalia se distancio de sus hermanos y ahora que los encuentra,además su hermano tiene un nuevo trabajo 2º fic si les gusta el USA/Bel por favor pasen y lean :D
1. Junta

**Quiero decir principalmente que el fic que en caso de que lo lean a continuación, trata principalmente sobre la pareja de U.S.A/Belarus y si no les gusta esta pareja entonces no lo lean ****.**

**Además en este fic los personajes no serán países, pero serán respectivamente de sus países**

**Capítulo**** 1 **

**Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será xD**

**-**¡Porque soy una chica!- en ese momento, al parecer esa era la única respuesta que podía justificar cómo se sentía Natasha frente a aquel americano.

**-**a veces puedes ser muy ruda, pero en realidad eres tan frágil cómo una muñeca de porcelana-

**-**idiota…-

**Comenzando desde tiempo atrás**

Cuando pequeña, la muerte de sus padres hizo que Natalia se distanciara de sus hermanos mayores, y cada uno en lugar diferente. Ella durante su infancia vivió en Bielorrusia con una familia muy rica, pero aun así siempre estaba sola.

Al cumplir los doce se volvió a encontrar con Iván su hermano y Yekaterina su hermana, para Natalia los seguían casi igual solo que con un poco mas de altura; sin embargo para el par de hermanos su pequeña hermana había cambiado bastante, pues no solo había crecido como su cabello platinado, sus hermosos ojos ahora eran mas profundos, lo que los hacían aún mas bellos.

De nuevo el tiempo comenzó a pasar, y la hermana mayor ya tenía planes de casarse y cómo los tres vivían en la misma casa, ahora Iván junto con Natalia tenía que buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir para no tener que incomodar a los recién casados.

Pasaron entonces otros dos años y ahora Natalia tenía dieciséis, ahora su belleza era mas, pero de cierto modo aún conservaba la inocencia de una niña, pero era lo suficiente madura para comprender varias cosas, y su carácter tampoco había cambiado mucho pues aún conservaba esa fría expresión. Su hermano terminó entonces su carrera de relaciones exteriores, así como el comercio internacional.

Cuando su hermana mayor se casó, ella solo quedó con su querido hermano Iván, pero muchas veces el acompañarle era un poco duro, pues el trabajaba en una empresa internacional y muchas veces tenían que viajar a varios países para el cierre de algunos contratos de la empresa.

Un día la junta sería en Bielorrusia y eso de cierto modo le traía tanto buenos cómo malos recuerdos a Natalia

-Natasha ¿estás preocupada? (1)- preguntó Iván a su hermana temiendo que recordase algo malo sobre cuando era niña

- нет, Спасибо за заботу (2)- dijo la menor con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Poco a poco la sala se comenzó a llenar de la gente que venía de varios países y ella solo esperaba en una pequeña sala conformada por dos sillones color vino.

-supongo que de nuevo será aburrido- dijo la chica, pues en juntas anteriores, cuando la reunión comenzaba ella tenía que irse a un lugar dentro del mismo edificio a esperar a su hermano y siempre estaba sola.

…Pero esta vez sería diferente…

Natalia tomó una de las revistas que estaban sobre una repisa a su lado, pero para su mala suerte, todas las revistas estaban en inglés

-Estamos en Bielorrusia y solo hay revistas en ingles, vaya mundo-

Terminó de decir esto y notó cómo la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, cuando termino de abrirse por completo, Natalia vio entrar a un chico rubio con lentes y ojos azules que parecía un poco mayor que ella, vestía con una chaqueta estilo de aviador y unos jeans un poco rotos de las rodillas, en pocas palabras no iba tan formal cómo para el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Acaso eres de la limpieza?- pregunto la peli plata al ver el atuendo del chico comparado con el suyo que era un poco más formal.

- jaja, buena broma- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-¿Quién dijo que estaba bromeando?- dijo la chica con un tono más serio que antes.

-mm, lo siento, pero no soy de la limpieza, mi hermano tiene que cerrar un contrato pero me avisó de último momento así que agarré lo primero estaba sobre mi cajón-

-…-

- Me llamo Alfred ¿y tú?-

-… Natalia…-

- tienes un lindo nombre que va con tu bello rostro-

Al terminar de decir esto, Natalia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero siempre iba desviando la mirada del chico

-¿Tu, de donde eres?- preguntó el chico tratando de hacer conversación

- No lo recuerdo-

- ¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?- Ahora la expresión en el rostro de Alfred pasó de ser juguetona a un poco más seria. -¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?, si me quieres contar claro-

-Cuando pequeña mis padres murieron pero no recuerdo donde, y mi infancia la viví aquí en Bielorrusia hasta que encontré a mis hermanos y vivimos en Rusia por un tiempo hasta que mi hermana se casó…-

- Y ahora se encuentran viajando por el mundo- dijo el rubio queriendo terminar la historia de la chica

- Así es, pero…-

-¿Cómo lo sé?-

-si-

-Mis padres también murieron cuando niño y vivo con mi hermano Arthur que se encuentra ahora en la junta para el cierre de ese contrato-

- mi hermano igual-

- Bueno yo soy de Estados Unidos-

Dicho aquello Alfred se sentó enfrente de Natalia sintiendo que ahora había mas confianza entre ambos

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó la chica

-18 y tú-

-16-

-es genial- dijo el ojiazul con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Qué es genial?- preguntó la chica con la inocencia de una niña pequeña

-Tu-

De nuevo Natalia no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas por el cumplido del rubio

-Es genial tu forma de ser- dijo el americano- eres menor que yo y aun asi hablas y vistes mejor que yo jajaja-

-t-thank you- dijo la chica tratando de decir algo en el idioma del chico para mostrar su agradecimiento

- Do you speak in English?- preguntó el chico con naturalidad en su idioma

- no se hablar mas que algunas frases- dijo Natalia un poco apenada

- entonces me quitas un peso de encima, así no te lo tendré que recompensar hablando ruso- dijo el chico provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la peli plata

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y ambos no lo sentían pasar pues hablaban de tantas cosas, como sus tradiciones o lo que hacían en navidad o cosas por el estilo, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta la junta ya había terminado.

-Creo que nos ha volado el tiempo ¿no crees?-

- creo que si-

-Natalia ¿me olvidaras?-

-no-

Cuando los dos terminaron de hablar notaron que sus dos hermanos se encontraban en la puerta para recogerlos.

- Вы забыли? (3)- dijo la chica con un pequeño susurro

Fin del capitulo 1

Natasha – Natalia : en Rusia el sobrenombre o la forma "familiar" de llamar a alguien Natalia es Natasha

Gracias por preocuparte

¿Me olvidaras?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic, ya después subo el o los siguientes capítulos

Reviews?


	2. Sentimientos

Bueno aunque el cap. Pasado estuvo algo OOC pero esta vez prometo hacerlo mejor x3 espero les guste.

Bueno sobre este fic (capitulo) quiero aclarar un par de cosas:

Primero: Yao solo tiene tres hermanos que son Kiku, Mei e Im Yong Soo

Los demás son amigos xD

Segundo: no he leído muchos fics donde aparezca Hong Kong pero en uno le llaman Hiang y pues tomaré el nombre prestado porque estuve buscando nombres del país y no encontré NADA .-.!

Y la ultima cosa es: se que Mei no respeta mucho a Yao pero en este intento de capitulo lo hará un poco.

En la casa del nuevo anfitrión, durante la cena, Natalia pudo notar las constantes miradas de su querido hermano hacia éste y claro, Yao también notó como Natalia miraba a su hermano mientras él le miraba, simplemente era una situación algo tensa.

-Vanya, no sabía que tenías una hermana tan hermosa aru-

-Si, Natasha es muy hermosa, tiene la misma edad que Mei ¿cierto?-

-Sí pero creo que Mei es algo menor-

-Perdón por interrumpir-dijo Natalia- pero ¿Quién es Mei?-

-Es mi hermana aru, pero seguro no es tan hermosa como tú aru-

-gracias- y al decir esto, Natalia dejó escapar un bostezo que era imposible no percibir, pues claro ese día había sido muy agitado y era lógico que se sintiera tan cansada.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a descansar, a Yao seguro no le molesta ¿da?-

Era cierto, al joven chino no le molestaba tener invitados, pues casi todos sus hermanos siempre estaban fuera de la casa, pero en ese momento lo único que le molestaba era sentir la mirada un tanto pervertida por parte del ruso al decir eso.

-No hay problema aru, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Mei y ponerte algún pijama de ella si quieres aru, después de todo ella salió con sus amigas y volverá hasta en un rato-

-Muchas gracias-

Cuando terminó de decir eso, los tres se dirigieron a una de las tantas habitaciones que se encontraban en la enorme casa, hasta que por fin pararon en una. Yao abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, el cuarto era simplemente lindo: era de un claro rosa pero sin que este empalagara, estaba adornado por varios portarretratos con fotos de toda la familia y de algunos amigos, además junto a la cama había dos sillones en forma de panda.

-Puedes descansar aquí aru, dentro del ropero hay un pijama, te recomiendo que tomes el verde porque Mei se enoja si alguien toma el blanco-

-De nuevo se lo agradezco mucho señor Wang-

-¿aru? Aún soy joven, dime Yao-

Y con eso la conversación había terminado, Natalia ahora se encontraba encerrada dentro de esa habitación que de cierto modo también le recordaba a su infancia, tal vez por el color, pensó ella, así que para evitar traer malos recuerdos se dispuso a sacar el pijama verde que estaba dentro del ropero, se lo puso y se paró frente al espejo, y eso hizo que se diera cuenta de algo que jamás había notado.

-así que ahora me veo así- el pijama le quedaba un poco ajustado, lo cual revelaba un poco mas su figura.

-cierto, ya no soy una niña- y tenía razón, pues aún aunque tuviera dieciséis era muy madura para comprender la mayoría de las cosas pero solo aquellas de las que se daba cuenta, y esto era algo que no había ni presenciado en su mente. Ahora ella obviamente era más alta y también más hermosa, e incluso el pijama revelaba algunas curvas que tiempo atrás no tenía.

-aah que cansancio- dijo una chica de estatura media con cabello castaño oscuro que llevaba un vestido color azul tornasol mientras entraba a la habitación sin siquiera percatarse de su invitada.

-buenas noches, tú debes ser Mei ¿cierto?- dijo Natalia atrayendo la atención de la asiática que estaba a punto de quitarse el vestido

-si, mucho gusto, perdón por no haberte notado, es que estoy cansada y…-

-entiendo, yo me siento igual-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-16-

-genial, yo igual- dijo la anfitriona con una gran sonrisa- bueno deja me cambio y así platicaremos mejor

-ah…claro-

No había duda de que la compañera o anfitriona de cuarto de Natasha era realmente animada, pero eso verdaderamente era lo último que quería ella en ese día, tan solo quería descansar parecía no mucho pedir pero la realidad es que costaba demasiado.

-¡listo!- dijo la chica ahora con un pijama blanco mientras saltaba para sentarse en uno de los sillones con forma de panda mientras tomaba a Natalia por la muñeca y la sentaba en el otro sillón

- ¿Eres hermana del joven Iván cierto?-

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano?-

-Verás, el viene muy seguido e incluso se queda a dormir-

Sin duda la respuesta de la asiática hizo que Natalia ahora conociera algo más sobre su hermano e incluso llegó a sospechar si acaso el tenía una relación con el chino.

-¿tienes novio?- preguntó Mei

-No- dijo Natasha sin muchas ganas- ¿y tú?-

- Aún no, pero hay alguien que me gusta mucho- respondió Mei con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que su rostro se veía invadido por un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿y el te corresponde?- preguntó Natalia temiendo ser un poco indiscreta.

-si, un poco- dijo la chica mientras soltaba un leve suspiro- pero aún no podemos ser novios.

-puedo preguntar por que-

-no hay problema, pero creo que ya lo hiciste- dijo sonriendo- a mi hermano no le gusta que yo salga con el, dice que es inapropiado para una señorita como yo salir con alguien mayor-

-¿Cuántos años tiene? Si no te molesta decirme-

-18-

Al mencionar la edad del chico, Natalia no pudo evitar recordad al joven americano que había conocido esa tarde.

-No es tan grande, solamente son dos años de diferencia-

-¡por fin alguien me entiende!- dijo la asiática dando un salto del sillón a su cama mientras tomaba su almohada- para ser sincera…- mis hermanos también aprueban mi relación con Hiang, pero Yao es el único que se niega; Natalia ¿tu hermano es igual a Yao?-

-para ser sincera creo que es muy diferente a como es el tuyo –

- bueno dejémonos de hablar de nuestros hermanos, y dime ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?- preguntó la chica entusiasmada

-…. No tengo novio…-dijo Natalia algo apenada

-wow, realmente eres linda, pensé que tu ya tenias novio-

-pero nos acabamos de conocer-

-por eso lo acabo de pensar- y al decir esto ambas soltaron una pequeña risa – pero seguro hay alguien que te gusta ¿verdad? –

-creo que no hay nadie que me guste-

-viajas por todo el mundo y no hay alguien que te gusta?-

- perdón si te he desilusionado con mi respuesta-

-no hay problema, pero ¿ni si quiera has conocido a alguien interesante?- la asiática preguntaba con gran insistencia

-bueno…- Natalia entrecortó su respuesta al escucha la pregunta, pues de cierto modo si había conocido a varias personas pero ninguna de ellas era tan interesante como Alfred.- si he conocido a alguien…-

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?- preguntaba Mei muy animada

-se llama Alfred y es de Estados Unidos-

-¿y te gusta?-

-Siento si interrumpo…- dijo una voz que entraba a la habitación y después apareció un joven de pelo negro y corto- pero ya es muy tarde para que estén despiertas-

-¡Kiku!, ya te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar-

-tu nunca tocas antes de entrar a mi cuarto-

-está bien nos dormiremos ya-

-creo que me dirás hasta mañana Naty-

-si, eso creo-

-pero antes de que duermas, ¿mañana me acompañarías con unos amigos para salir?-

-claro-

-entonces, buenas noches-

-buenas noches-

La puerto se cerró y las luces de la gran casa quedaron apagadas pero no así la respuesta de Natalia, pues era cierto que el ojiazul le había llamado mucho la atención, pero, ¿acaso se había enamorado?; si mal ella no recordaba ya se había enamorado de alguien antes de un joven germano pero este no le había correspondido y a pesar de que no se sentía triste por eso.

Se podría decir que él la cautivó pero ¿eso era suficiente para enamorarla?

Sus dudas iban aumentando impidiéndole que contrajera el sueño hasta que por fin su mente se pudo aclarar, aunque solo haya sido un poco.

-…creo que me gustas…pero solo un poco- suspiró

Muy bien se aceptan tomatazos y abucheos

Ok se quedó mal y sobre todo se que me tarde en subirlo

Es que en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo escribir la continuación y también estaba entre si escribir mas de ivanxyao xD

¿reviews?


	3. Recordándote

**CAPITULO 3: DE COMPRAS**

**LAMENTO MUCHO EN VERDAD EL HABERME TARDADO DEMASIADO CON EL FIC.**

**Es que he estado demasiado ocupada con la prepa (pero gracias a Dios ya acabe) mas aparte mis cosas, pero eso a quien le importa xD en fin espero que disfruten del capítulo y prometo que subiré los demás más pronto :D **

**Muy bien ahora les presento el tercer cap. De este intento de fic. Y también quiero decir que la primera mitad corresponderá a bela mientras la otra mitad será de Alfred. Ah si, lo olvide mencionar: Natalia lleva el apellido de Iván osea Braginski**

**Y una cosa más: pondré a un personaje de nyotalia ^^ espero les guste **

**Puede haber algo de OC**

**Bien Hetalia no es, no fue y ni será mío. X3**

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**China**

La luz de la mañana comenzó a iluminar el cuarto en el que se encontraban las dos chicas, sin embargo una se dio cuenta más rápido que la otra, de que ya había amanecido.

Mei se levantó y se dirigió a su closet, sacó dos cambios de ropa, uno lo dejó sobre un buró cercano a la cama y el otro lo llevo consigo. Una hora después, la bielorrusa despertó y notó que el lugar en el que se encontraba no era su habitación, claro ahora lo recordaba, se encontraba en China a causa de su hermano y de cierto modo a su cansancio del día anterior. Entonces también recordó a la chica asiática con quien compartió habitación pero ¿Dónde se encontraba ella ahora? Natalia se paró de la cama con un poco de esfuerzo y vio sobre el buró un cambio de ropa que era una falda globo color negra y una blusa blanca sin mangas que tenía varios collares como estampado y un par de valerinas negras. Se metió a bañar y al salir pudo notar que la única que se encontraba en la casa aparte de ella era Mei.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo la castaña energéticamente que llevaba puesto un vestido de mezclilla, un chaleco y mallas negras.

-buenos días, ¿mi hermano no está?-

-ha salido con Yao, dejaron una nota donde decían que volverían tarde y que no los esperemos; por cierto, que linda te ves-

-gracias-

-¿te gustaría desayunar fuera? He quedado de verme con algunos amigos-

-¿no seré una molestia?-

-claro que no, estoy segura de que les agradaras mucho-

-muchas gracias-

Dicho esto, ambas salieron de la casa y no tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño café donde se encontraban ya tres personas: uno de ellos era algo alto y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y corto, vestía una chaqueta negra con una camisa roja abajo y pantalones negros, y tenía la mirada algo seria, el otro era un poco más alto y tenía un rulo que sobresalía, usaba lentes y vestía con pantalón blanco y una camisa entre celeste y blanco y la última persona era una joven de cabello negro sujetado por una cola de caballo que llevaba por el lado izquierdo, llevaba puesto un vestido verde oliva corto y un bolero blanco.

-Lyn, Hiang, Xian, ¡Que gusto verlos!- gritaba Mei atrayendo la atención de algunas personas – les quiero presentar a Natalia, ella es hermana del señor Iván-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Natalia

-El gusto es nuestro- respondió Lyn

Después de algunas presentaciones los tres comenzaron a desayunar una tarta y algo de café mientras que Hiang solo tomaba té.

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?- dijo Mei

-no sería mala idea, desde hace tiempo necesito comprar unos lentes nuevos-

-sí y yo necesito comprar algo para mi perro- dijo Lyn

-no es mala idea- terminó Hiang

Entonces Natalia comenzó a notarlo, los otros dos chicos estaban haciendo en ese momento sus planes para poder dejar a Hiang y a Mei solos

-y tu Natalia ¿te gustaría explorar la ciudad?- pregunto Lyn

Ella no sabía bien que responder, por un lado quería aceptar para así no molestar a Mei, pero por otro no quería hacerlo, después de todo había sido ella quien la invitó y si lo hizo fue por algo. Odiaba lo que sentía en ese momento, a pesar de que no conocía mucho a Mei, ya le agradaba y no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Me gustaría acompañarlos, pero solo tengo rublos conmigo-

-no te preocupes por eso, el centro hay varias tiendas de cambio-

-gracias-

Entonces los tres partieron y llegaron a un gran centro comercial y entonces se separaron: Mei y Hiang se fueron por un lado mientras los demás por los otros. Después fueron a una casa de cambio dentro del mismo centro comercial, pero antes de que lo hubiera notado, Natalia se encontraba sola y lo que era peor aún: ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de hacer entenderse en chino.

Natalia comenzó a caminar mientras buscaba las personas con las que venía y viendo los aparadores y uno de ellos llamó fuertemente su atención: en él se encontraba una chaqueta estilo aviador, ella no pudo evitar recordar pero solo suspiró.

-me gustaría mucho verte de nuevo- dijo para si en voz baja.

En ese momento parecía que el destino ahora estaba de su lado, pues a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio aunque algo ondulado y que llevaba lentes.

-¡Alfred!- comenzó a gritar la bielorrusa, pero éste sin embargo no respondía- " tal vez no me escucha"- pensaba y entonces llego donde él y le dio la media vuelta, el destino le había hecho una mala jugada y ahora ella se sentía avergonzada.

- discúlpame, te confundí con alguien-

-no te preocupes me suele pasar- decía el joven con una voz temblorosa

- vaya forma de responder-

-es verdad, siempre me confunden con mi primo Alfred-

Esto de nuevo hizo sentir ilusionada a Natalia, pero de cierto modo también tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez no se trataba de la persona que ella había conocido, después de todo el nombre de Alfred era algo común.

-¿estás perdida?- le pregunto el joven a la peli plata

-creo que si-

-yo vengo con alguien, si no te importa le puedo decir que te llevemos a tu casa-

-no me siento muy segura de aceptar- era cierto, Natalia se sentía insegura ante un completo extraño que le ofrecía llevarla a su casa, temía que la quisiera secuestrar o incluso algo peor, aunque ese chico no tenía aspecto de ser algún mafioso o algo relacionado, sin embargo ella no sabía cómo era la persona con la que él venía, tal vez podría ser algo peor.

Al momento un joven con también cabello rubio y algo de barba que iba vestido con un saco azul, apareció, Natalia creyó reconocerlo, sentía que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba donde y entonces habló.

-Francis Bonnefoy ¿cierto?-

-oh así que tu eres la hermanita de Iván, oh, no te había reconocido, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- el acento del mayor si que era algo particular, al menos para ella.

-papa ¿verdad que podemos llevarla a su casa?- dijo el menor

- oh oui oui, por su puesto o si quieres te podemos llevar a un hotel-

Ahora Natalia lo recordaba bien, la razón por la cual su hermano quería que durante las juntas ella no estuviera en la sala de conferencia, sino en alguna otra sala dentro del edificio donde se llevara a cabo la junta.

-¡Naty!-

-¡Mei!- la peli plata sin duda no pudo desaprovechar esa oportunidad para poder escapar de aquel pervertido francés. Después todos salieron del centro comercial.

_En la casa Wang_

-muchas gracias por salvarme Mei- dijo Natalia

-no hay de que, después de todo me has hecho un gran favor-

-¿enserio? ¿Cuál?-

-me has dejado solo con Hiang y eso te lo agradezco mucho, pero bueno ¿tu como la pasaste?¿compraste algo?-

-no tuve oportunidad de comprar muchas cosas ya que los demás se fueron sin avisarme y no entendía muchas de las cosas-

-si vas a China haz lo que los chinos-

-ese dicho ¿acaso no es para Roma?-

-bueno nadie nunca dijo que no podía aplicar para otros países; oye por cierto ¿Qué hacías con esos jóvenes?-

-el que llevaba la chamarra roja, se parece algo a Alfred….-

-ya veo y lo confundiste con él ¿cierto?-

-es algo tonto, pero veo que así fue-

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Yao e Iván entraron a la casa.

-bien creo que nos vamos- dijo el ruso con una gran sonrisa

-si aru, espero tengan un buen viaje-

-gracias-

-bien creo que aquí nos despedimos- dijo Mei

-nos veremos otra vez, y muchas gracias por todo-

-no hay de que-

Después ambas se despidieron con un abrazo y después Natalia y su hermano salieron de la casa para ahora dirigirse a la suya.

**New York**

El día había acabado y Nueva York se lucia con su máximo esplendor con todas sus luces nocturnas las cuales daban paso a un sinfín de sucesos en la misteriosa noche. Mientras, un joven de dieciocho con cabello rubio, algo alborotado, apenas comenzaba a despertar.

-Hey ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo?- decía una voz al otro lado de la puerta

- no te preocupes y ya desperté- respondió el menor con los lentes ya puestos

- deberías vestirte- dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta

-ya estoy vestido-

-medio, diría yo-

Era cierto, después de todo el menor, aparte de sus lentes, solo llevaba un par de jeans y eso sin contar la ropa interior

-de todos modos no saldremos hoy y ya es tarde.-

-en tres días tengo que cerrar un contrato muy importante y necesito ver algunas cosas-

-eso se lo puedes pedir a tu agente Arthur-

-Te recuerdo Alfred, que te contrate como mi agente para que tuvieras un trabajo decente-

-maldigo la hora en que acepte, en fin, solo me bañare y estaré listo-

Después de hora y media apareció el mismo chico pero ahora vestido con un saco negro y camisa blanca de vestir, con algunos botones mal abrochados, y con el mismo pantalón que cuando despertó.

-tardaste hora y media, y aun así te vistes de esa manera- decía con ironía el mayor.

-lo siento pero tenía hambre- respondía el menor dándole una mordida a la hamburguesa que tenía en la mano

-no entiendo cómo puedes comer esa basura-

-vivimos en New York ¿Qué quieres que coma? ¿la basura de scones que tú cocinas?-

-Basura que comías de pequeño- replicaba el mayor

- pero ahora tu eres el pequeño- respondía él mientras pasaba al lado de su hermano para comparar la diferencia de estatura – bien ahora ¿a qué aburrido lugar iremos?-

- Esta vez no será tan aburrido – desviaba la mirada – pues quienes representan a Rusia y Francia harán un desfile para año nuevo aquí-

-¡¿Qué? –decía escupiendo la hamburguesa que tenía en la boca y tirando el pequeño pedazo que tenía en la mano -¡¿En esta casa?

-Are you stupid? – decía Arthur mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente – me refería a New York – termino de hablar abriendo la puerta del apartamento y tomando las llaves.

-Pero aun no me has dicho a dónde iremos- decía saliendo mientras cerraba con un portazo

-Iremos a "_Tempo di pasta"* a ver a alguien-_

- ¿un restaurante italiano? Pero esto ¿Qué no eran Francia y Rusia los del desfile?-

-Así es, pero los franceses como los italianos son distinguidos por su buen vestir, así que iremos a ver a cierto, es decir a ciertos italianos que nos ayudaran con esto-

Ambos subieron al auto. Durante todo el camino, mientras Arthur conducía, Alfred no paraba de jugar un videojuego de aliens.

-llegamos- dijo el mayor estacionándose en el estacionamiento de un lujoso hotel el cual se encontraba lleno.

-si querías llevarme a un hotel no tendrías que haberme mentido- decía dejando a un lado su videojuego mientras mostraba una sonrisa algo picara

-¡you idiot! El restaurante se encuentra en este hotel- respondía el mayor con una cara completamente roja

-solo bromeaba contigo-

Después de la pequeña broma de Alfred ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron al hotel: Arthur con la cara aun roja por intentar no imaginar lo que hubiera pasado en el hotel y Alfred simplemente riendo por su anterior comentario.

Dentro del hotel, casi justo en la entrada, se encontraba una ovalado letrero blanco con letras verdes que decía "Tempo di pasta" y entonces entraron.

-¿Tiene alguna reservación?- decía una joven recepcionista en la entrada del restaurante

-Sí, vengo de relaciones exteriores, la reservación es con los hermanos Vargas.- decía con un tono de voz completamente formal mientras acomodaba su corbata.

-Se encuentra en la mesa siete, por favor disfrute de la comida-

-gracias-

-hey Arthur, ¿Cuál es la mesa siete?- preguntaba el ojiazul algo desviado con la ubicación de las mesas

Y antes de que Arthur pudiese preguntarse lo mismo pero mentalmente, un joven de aproximadamente 22 años y con un singular rizo llamara su atención.

-¿Tú debes ser Feliciano cierto?-

-Ve~-

-Hey, espera ¿no habías dicho que eran "hermanos Vargas"?- preguntaba Alfred

-Mi hermana nos está esperando en otro lugar, ella es quien les mostrará lo necesario para el desfile de año nuevo.-

-Entonces hemos venido para nada. ¿no era mejor ir directamente al lugar donde está tu hermana?- Decía Arthur algo irritado

-La verdad es que surgió un problema, por eso mi hermana ha ido al almacén donde están los preparativos. Si no fuera por ese problema lo hubiéramos hablado aquí primero.- (n/a: he puesto a nuestro Feliciano bastante serio ¿verdad?)

-Bien entonces vámonos.-

-P-pero aun no llega mi pasta-

- Comeremos después, ahora vámonos-

-ve~- respondía tristemente el italiano

Después de un corto viaje, de nuevo en el auto de Arthur, llegaron a un lugar con una serie de pequeños almacenes donde se encontraban demasiadas personas a pesar de la hora que era.

-¿En cuál es?-

-es el 27-

-Idiota!- gritaba una chica con el cabello castaño y ondulado con un rizo parecido al de Feliciano – Aprende a conducir ¡casi me atropellas bastardo!-

-Ve~ Sorella~- decía el Italiano con cierta felicidad

-Así que ella es tu hermana-

-Ve~-

-Creo que la primera impresión no ha sido nada buena-

-Baja del auto. Estúpido deberías mirar bien-

-Calma sorella vienen conmigo-

-Debí imaginar que la estupidez si era contagiosa.- suspira - ¿vienen por el desfile cierto? Mi nombre es Lovina Vargas-

-Sí, pero ¿Cuál era el problema del que habló Feliciano?-

-tres de las cinco modelos renunciaron-

-¿y las otras dos?-

-una enfermó gravemente y la otra al pensar que se trataba de alguna maldición terminó por renunciar-

-Así que era eso. Bien primero veamos las preparaciones-

Después de caminar un poco llegaron al almacén #27 donde la cantidad de personas era mayor a la que había en los demás: gente caminando de un lado a otro, llevando varias cajas y algunos otros llevando varias cantidades de tela mientras otros parecían recibir a un camión de carga con lo necesario para montar un escenario.

-Bien entremos-

Cuando entraron pudieron notar lo que podría ser "la atracción principal": un vestido con manga de un hombro y del lado izquierdo del mismo una pequeña rosa que tenía una caída de varios holanes de un azul tornasol y profundo a la vez con varios detalles en dorado.

-Este es el gran trabajo de mi hermana-

-Es un gran vestido pero a la falta de modelos ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-Hay ya varias chicas que tienen la figura adecuada para desfilarlo…-

-Pero aun así no son profesionales, las que hay son hermosas, lo admito, pero ninguna de ellas pareciera ser la dueña de este vestido- decía el italiano

-Así es, además debemos buscar a alguien que se ajuste perfectamente a el, no por nada me he malgastado diseñándolo.-

-¿y que es lo que buscan exactamente?-

-Por el color del vestido debe ser alguien con la piel blanca-

-¿una albina?-

-No. La piel blanca y la albina son diferentes aunque no mucho realmente.-

-Algo como la piel soviética-

-Vaya término para referirse a un color de piel pero supongo que es verdad, siendo Rusia uno de los aportadores a este desfile supongo que deberíamos buscar a una modelo rusa- decía Lovina

-"modelo rusa ¿eh?"- pesaba Alfred para sí mientras recordaba a Natalia y al mismo tiempo pensando en lo bien que podría verse en ese vestido.- Tal vez no debería de hablar pero creo que se quien puede ser una buena modelo-

-y bien ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntaban los otros tres al coro

-Natalia Arlovskaya-

-Bien, ¿tienes su teléfono?-

El silencio fue la respuesta negativa de Alfred.

-Idiota- fue la respuesta tanto de su hermano como la de una irritada italiana.

**¿y bien? ¿les ha gustado?**

**Se que tal vez no me quedó bien (lo he escrito lo mas rápido posible)**

**Pero me esforzaré. Mmm ¿poner a Naty como una modelo? Está bien ni si quiera a mi se me había ocurrido .-. **

**Sobre los nombres "Lyn" y "Xian" para Vietnam y Tailandia respectivamente pues me puse a buscar nombres pero todos eran algo extraños además de que el de Xian olvidaba buscar nombre tailandeses y al final lo terminé nombrando así.**

**Por cierto "Tempo di pasta" si existe, pero no se si en New York XD. Pero si en mi ciudad es un pequeño restaurante el cual veía todos los días al salir de la preparatoria así que gracias a la persona que fundó ese lugar me sirvió de inspiración**

**Ideas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y reviews son bien recibidos**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
